startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Garrett
Michael Edward Garrett was a Starfleet Navigation Officer serving during the 24th century. Born on October 12, 2348, to Ronald Garrett and his wife Kari, in San Fransisco, Earth. The Garretts had a long history of serving in Starfleet, back to when it was the Earth Starfleet prior to the founding of the Federation. Early Life He grew up with his mother in San Fransisco, surrounded by a large extended family as well as many members of Starfleet. Starfleet Academy In 2364 he enrolled in Starfleet Academy at the age of sixteen, due to high test scores and his family's influence. He was assigned to Rho Squad along with what would become lifelong friends and future shipmates Graw Arkan and Jason Meadows. The latter had difficulty in piloting shuttlecraft, and on weekend passes he would take Meadows out in his family's shuttle for extra training. In 2366 he completed his cadet cruise aboard the USS Malawi. He piloted an unarmed Starfleet Academy Trainer during the Borg attack in 2367, running its sensors at full strength to gather information on the vessel. Starfleet Officer Immediately after graduation, he attended the Starship Training Course, part of the Advanced Tactical Training curriculum. 'USS Galaxy' After the Academy, he was assigned to the USS Galaxy as a Flight Controller. 'USS Lionheart' While enroute to his new command, Garrett participated in a scientific mission using the Galaxy's ''Captain's Yacht. In 2371 he transferred to his godfather's vessel, the USS Lionheart as Navigation Officer. During the ''Lionheart's shakedown cruise he landed the shuttle'' Yellowjacket on Balin IV and was a member of the away team investigating the mining colony there. ("Shakedown Cruise") On stardate .7 the ''Lionheart was hijacked by a Maquis cell led by Gerald Collins. In an effort to force Tachion to give him the vessel's command codes he had (Andorian) slit Garrett's throat. ("Party-Crashers") Tachion, Deict, Kolp, Meadows, and Arkan escorted his casket escorted his body to his father aboard the USS Valley Forge. His body was placed in a modified torpedo casing and launched into space on a trajectory towards Earth. ("Pall Bearers") Relationships Family Ronald Garrett His father was Captain Ronald Garrett, a Starfleet Command Officer and commander of the USS Valley Forge by 2371. 'Kari Garrett' His mother enjoyed her life as a stay at home mother and socialite during his childhood. 'Miranda Garrett' His father's sister was a Starfleet Science Officer and married his father's best friend, Gedna Tachion. She was killed while serving as the USS Melbourne's XO during the Battle of Wolf 359. 'Gedna Tachion' His father's best friend was made his godfather upon his birth and referred to as Uncle Ged even before he married his aunt Miranda. When Tachion received command of the Lionheart he requested Garrett as his Navigation Officer. 'Friendships' 'Graw Arkan' The two were assigned to the same training squad upon entering Starfleet Academy, 'Jason Meadows' The two were assigned to the same training squad upon entering Starfleet Academy, 'Romance' 'Kimberly Chilton' At the time of his death, the pair had only been on one date, but she had confessed to Mala Corwin that she could see it getting serious. Awards Wolf 359 Campaign Medal Space Medallion x2 LUG Trek Stats (2371) 'Attributes' Fitness 3 Coordination 3 : Reflexes +2 Intellect 3 Presence 3 Psi 0 'Skills' Administration 2 : Starfleet 4 : Starship 3 Athletics 2 : Soccer 4 Command 1 : Starship 2 Computer 1 : Research 2 Culture 2 : Human 3 Dodge 1 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 3 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Language : Federation Standard 3 : Biion 1 Law 1 : Starfleet 3 Personal Equipment 1 : EVA Suit 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Desert 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Flight Control 4 : Sensors 4 : Tactical 3 Space Science 2 : Astrogation 4 : Stellar Cartography 3 Starship Tactics 2 : Cardassian 3 : Starfleet 3 Strategic Operations 1 : Frontier Strategies 2 Systems Engineering 2 : Shuttlecraft 3 Unarmed Combat 1 : Starfleet 2 Vehicle Operations 2 : Shuttlecraft 4 World Knowledge 1 : Earth 2 'Advantage/Disadvantages' Alert +2 Contacts (Garrett Family) +2 Department Head (Navigation)+ 2 Impulsive +1 Famous Incident (Wolf 359) +1 Promotion (Lieutenant Junior Grade) +1 Rival (various Starfleet Officers) -2 Starfleet Legacy (Garrett Family) +3 Zero-G Training +2 Category:Pilots Category:Starfleet Royalty Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:Deceased Category:USS Galaxy Crew Members Category:Battle of Wolf 359 Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:Garret Family Category:Navigators Category:Chiefs of Navigation Category:2348 Births Category:Starfleet Academy Class of 2367